Summer's Shine, Winter's Feelings
by Good Day Sunshine
Summary: Your relationship with her is sewn together by the coming Seasons... Too bad it's also based off of them too. .:AkariHarvestGod:.


A/N:

**A sort of companion to _Drowning in Blue_. You don't need to read Drowning in Blue. BUT YOU SHOULD~~~ :D I hate the title of this story though. Couldn't think of one.**

**Ignis/Harvest God/King/Whatever he is_x_Angela/Akari**

**Second Person Narration, 3,280 words, Rated T due to Akari's cursing from time to time.**

**Oh, I forgot to add this to my last story, but here it is:**

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON. NEVER IN MY LIFE. CAUSE IF I DID, I WOULD MAKE MY STORIES ACTUALLY HAPPEN IN THE VIDEO GAME CAUSE THEN THE GAMES WOULD BE TOTALLY MORE DRAMATIC AND COOL AND AWESOME AND YEAH.**

**Ahem.**

**Written in about 2 hours and 30 minutes. (What can I say, Clone High was calling for me!)**

**Story dedicated to:**

**_Miss Rouge Apple_, my first reviewer! Isn't that great!**

* * *

_Summer._

The time of year where it takes up much of your energy to control. Summer is a passionate beauty, daring and bold, always fighting with you. You don't like Summer too much, for she never listened to your command. You met_ her_ in Summer's shine though, so you guess Summer was good for some sorts. You didn't know exactly how long the new human been on this island. You never left your throne much, always working as gods should do.

You and the female human never had a proper intruduction.

She entered your throne using vulgar language only the dirt of humans used and complaining about 'how these hot springs were totally not worth it'. And you, enraged that a lowly human would use such words in your presence, said as politely as you could back to stop her nonsense even though she was clearly not talking to you. It is your right as a god to say as you please, and knowing humans, they would just shrink away in fear.

But she fought with you.

The silly, prideful human fought with _you_. She was angry at you for merely telling her to shout her profanities somewhere other than your throne and learn to speak like a 'proper, educated human'. Why in the world would she get angry at all?

She did.

Most humans would cower before you, but no, she had to stand up and defend herself, the _strange, peculiar_ female human. She had an outraged look on her face before she started to sputter everywhere. She stumbled and tripped over the unsophisticated words that tumbled out of her mouth before shouting that you were a 'totally ignorant ass'. (You look nothing like a donkey as she said.)

And then she fell backwards.

She, as said above, literally_ fell_ backwards. And for the first time, in all the thousands of years you've lived, you didn't know what to do. (Though you would never admit so.) So you did the only thing you knew would work at the moment. Even if you didn't want to, you couldn't have a human..._die_ in front of you.

You summoned your sister before you.

Your sister, always the kind and gentle one, told you that she 'fainted from exhaustion'. You made a perfectly fine comment about 'how humans are just a waste of that old fart Time and the so-called-lady Nature's space'. Your sister glowered and told you that you were 'acting like a child'. This just made you even more angry than when you were provoked by the lowly human. You frowned and told her that the _male human_ had softened her.

Your sister blew up on you.

She told you that someone like yourself would not be 'capable of such emotion'. Someone like you would 'unable to comprehend how it was like to be a human'. Her words were full of animosity, but her eyes told a different story. They were wistful and lonely, for what reason you weren't sure of. (And would not want to find out.)

And maybe she was right.

But when she zapped herself away with the female human you told yourself one thing:

_Humans are nothing but trouble._

* * *

_Fall._

Fall was much more easy to command, for he knew when he should stay in his place. But when provoked, Fall was somewhat more fiery than Summer was. He raged through some days, but were calm on the very next. And once when you compared his temper tantrums to that of a adolescent human child he raged on for about three weeks. (You still don't see the problem with saying so, you were just stating your mind.)

_She_ visited you throughout Fall's emotions.

And least to say, you didn't exactly approve of these daily visitation rights the female human had granted herself (Her favorite word to use is 'ass', you have learned). When you told her this one day, she scoffed at you and laughed, mumbling about how even those with the strongest hearts could be lonely.

Lonely.

Lonely, lonely,_ lonely_. How could someone like you, someone that has remind _alone _before old fart Time even had a beard that reached his legs, before her great-great-great grand parent's parents had even been born, be _lonely_? You shouldn't be lonely. You won't be lonely. You aren't lonely.

You _can't_ be lonely.

Because, you inform her, that being lonely is a sure sign of the 'weakness that only menial humans showed' and that gods such as you, will 'never _feel_ something such as that'. A look flashes in her eyes, a look filled with emotions you'd rather not touch. Her mouth open with unsaid words. Silence, the sneaky creature, is now floating around the air whispering to you, and if you were human, it would've suffocated you with its honey covered venomous words. Her eyes downcast, she murmurs a quick goodbye before picking up her things and disappearing down the stairs.

_Not at all._

* * *

_Winter._

Winter, well...Winter 'listens' to you, but with all his emotions bottled up, sometimes he would just explode and throw a fit. This would cause your sister to come to your throne and tell you that Winter was wounding the animals. You would then get angry, shouting at her to not tell you 'how to do your job', because after all, it is_ 'your_ job, not _hers'_. Your sister would huff, and zap away from your throne.

Oh, and guess what? _She_ still visits you.

Her. Yes. The female human still visits you! It comes to a surprise to you as well, for you thought you had scared her away with the comments you made about her being 'mistakable for a male human' or comparing her mouth to that of a 'foghorn'. You thought that any of those comments would scare a female human. She just laughs and calls you 'childish' and 'a jackass'.

You don't mind that much.

But you _did _mind when she brought those blasted cakes into your throne. How many did she have? Six? Seven? You couldn't watch long enough from your throne to see just as much cakes she got in fear of sending Winter to storm over their festival and wasting the whole island. Oh, sure, some were just friendly cakes only given by friendly friends that are _friends_, but there was also a great deal of people who weren't 'friends'. The sugar overload carpenter boy, the bum-like fisherman, that spoiled mayor's son, and..

That waiter.

That blasted waiter...Always sending her _those_ looks and smiling _that _smile._ Always_ getting on your nerves. And she! She just walks in and expects you to not know. What a human thing to do! You're all knowing! You're suppose to know everything there is to know about that is to know about! But she just sits there and talks and talks and talks..

She doesn't even give you a cake.

So you sit there, waiting. Waiting and waiting and waiting and _waiting_... No cake. You wait some more. Still no cake. In the end, when she is packing up to go home, you demand her to give you a cake. She just smirks like when she has one of those crazy ideas about goats and marshmallows and..

Crashes her mouth into yours.

You don't know what's happening, but when she lets go of you, her face looks as red as the strawberries from the cakes she got. She throws an apple into your direction and dashes for the stairs. You're confused, not only you unsure of what she had just done but also why she had just done it.

Strange.

You feel..different. As if something inside of your being has broken free, causing it to thwack across your chest at an incredibly fast rate. It wasn't a bad feeling...it was quite refreshing. You wanted to burst out laughing, because it was somewhat amusing that someone who was supposedly all knowing was unable to figure out even the functions of their own body. But now was not to dwell on these strange things. You had to call for your sister, for she had much interaction with humans and would know what to do. She instantaneously flashed before you, puzzled about why you would call her at such a late time.

You tell her of your experience.

And she..she breaks out into a fit of giggles! How dare she! When you were sharing your moment of confusion! You command her to stop her outrageous laughing fit, but this just causes her to laugh at you even more! You sigh, knowing that she won't stop til she felt so. And when she is finished, you wanted an answer. So she gave you one.

You sister said that the female human 'kissed' you.

Kissed? You've never heard of such a word. But your sister just chuckles once again and tells you that she needs to check up on the Harvest Sprites. She leaves you to your musings, and at last, all you come up with is that..

_You wouldn't mind trying it again._

* * *

_Spring._

Spring listened to you, for she knew where her place was. She was excitable just like her siblings, but instead of raging storms, she would grow dejected for no apparent reason and cry for several days, maybe even cause a flood to fields. (And you know that would not benefit the fema- Akari's life style.) Spring was your sister's and Old Woman Nature's favorite season though, so you guess that she can't be that bad.

Akari doesn't visit you as much. (She forces you to call her by that _name_, the little witch.)

You're pretty sure she has much work to do, but it doesn't matter, you want her to visit you anyways. Every other time she visits, you demand her to do so more often. She tries to make more time, she does, but it is not enough for you.

So one day, you decide to visit her.

She is whispering to her animals on the farm, coaxing them to go inside the barn. The animals are very please with their master, doing so as she says. The dog she has is running around in circles and the cat right by is clearly amused by the dog's antics. Your brother comes down and playfully blows into Akari's hair, swishing it about before you comand him to leave. With a huff, he disappears to 'play' with some other person or thing. You make your way towards her and tap her on the shoulder, causing her to scream and fall back.

You laugh.

You've never seen her like this, all flustered and bright in the face. Her complexion resembles that of a fish, closing and opening with every few seconds. You ask her how she is, which she responds to with a curt 'good'. You try to muster more words out of her; the tsunami of stories and thoughts you normal hear from her are now only just a tidal wave barely touching your feet.

Akari remains unresponsive, and continues to lower her face.

She's still on the ground: fidgeting, biting her lip, looking anywhere but you. This makes you livid._ How dare she not look at you?_ Not to be conceited, but to humans, even the lowest of gods seemed attractive!

So why won't she look at you?

Akari notices you are deep in thought and makes a mad dash to the door, but as a human, she is unable to outrun you. Akari bars the doors with her arms, and says she has a surprise for you. Surprise. Surprises were not your favorite, whenever you got one was bad. Your sister gave you a surprise once, and guess _what_? She disappeared for a thousand years before you fell into a deep slumber.

You wait though.

You can hear Akari scream at herself inside her house. She's telling herself that she's 'absolutely nuts about this idea' and that she should just 'give up and remain good friends with the asswipe'. You want to ask her who is this 'he' she speaks of, but that would ruin the so-called surprise. She's done with her rant now, and she opens the door and shoves something in your face.

A blue feather.

Despite sleeping for quite a while, you do know what it means. You've seen it passed about before, and when you saw the happy pair just a few weeks later in front of your sister's church, you caught on to what it meant.

_Marriage._

She wanted to marry you? She? She wouldn't. She shouldn't. She_ couldn't_. The difference was too large. You were a god, and she just a mere mortal. And, as many mortals say, 'you didn't feel that way about her'. You couldn't think of her like that. Sure, you admired her courage and determination, but nothing was felt of 'that feeling'. Maybe there was some sort of infatuation along the way, but nothing more and nothing less.

But look at her.

She looks at you with her large, childlike eyes, and waits for your answer. You can't say no to her. You can't. You would crush her, the girl so adored and respected among her peers for being hard headed and strong willed would turn into what she really is: a fragile, small girl who's afraid of just about anything. Her eyes change from that of fear into that of understanding.

_'I'm not marrying you for love.'_

So love was not what she wanted? What did she want then? Power? No, she was far too much good to want something as corrupted as power. Fame? Sure, he was a god, but that did not mean he was popular among humans. Sex? No, no, _no_. She would absolutely never lower her standards like that. What she wanted was something deeper, something that you never bothered to look at.

She wanted_ acceptance_.

Because she had been with the disgusting humans that talk down to other humans. She had sat there and said nothing. She told you this one time, that the 'world of gods were far much easier to handle than the dirty world of humans'. Humans were rude, they were vile, they were just downright wicked. Gods were 'forgiving of the misdeeds the humans' had done to Lady Nature's lands. She wanted to not be alone anymore and have to worry about what she would turn out when she was older. Akari snatches your hand and squeezes it in between hers, one of her overconfident smiles growing on her face.

_'Marry me, you jackass.'_

Of course you reply yes.

How could you not? The both of you get married in a 'wedding' witnessed only by the Harvest Sprites. You do not see each other a lot, nor do you live in the same house as her, but it is fine. There are hushed words and gentle kisses exchanged in between. Your children have grown to look much like yourself, and often Akari tells you to stop spoiling them. (Which you reply: 'A god's child shall have whatever their hearts desire.') And as you watch her grow older with each passing season, you may have, just may have grown to _love_ her. The ridiculousness of this situation causes you chuckle, but Lady Fate has decided what is to happen and her decision is law.

Akari squeezes your hand just as the day she asked you to marry her, and drifts off into an 'everlasting' slumber.

* * *

You are alone now, but not quite.

You wait for _her_ to come back to your throne, for someone of _her _stubbornness surely would. You sit and wait for _her_ arrival, your children all grown up and married. You visit them sometimes, and they greet you with love and ask about how you are doing. They have grown to be the successful people you two thought they would, but sometimes it is too much for you. They smile like_ her_. They talk like _her_. They even have the same bullheadedness and human cockiness. They understand though. You've never actually '_cried' _when their mother died, and as you keep looking the same age, they get that too. And as you sit here, ...

Your thoughts are interrupted by a shout of triumph and a loud obnoxious cackle.

_'Hey asshole, miss me?'_

* * *

**A/N: Huh? So how was it? It was a bit less depressing than Drowning in Blue, but I still adore it. Sad things make me a _sad panda _sometimes. (Cookie if you know where that reference comes from.) Is sputter a word? Whatever, if it isn't I just gave birth to it.**

**My stories are like my children too. :P**

**Hope you liked it too...And was it funny? Cause I think I'm pretty funny! No? Okay...**

**Comment to tell me if I did a good job with this story! :D**

**EDIT, JULY 17, 2010/ added a linebreak. it was bothering me.**


End file.
